Santuario
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Parodia de tragedia griega con Andrea y Gareth como amantes estelares y el dolor de la muerte de Amy tras su vida como ganado en Terminus. El amor que mata, perdura para siempre. (Este fic forma parte del juego de San Valentín del foro Open! Walkers Inside).


Nota de autora: Con mis casi nulos conocimientos de teatro griego, apelé a los pocos recursos que mi mente contiene de unas clases (ya prehistóricas) de lengua y literatura a las que asistí en el colegio. Esta canallada se remite a una conversación de whatsapp, a hojear Edipo Rey y a apoyarme en la premisa de que estamos en un coliseo y un actor habla con el público a través de una máscara que le amplifica la voz. La máscara soy yo. El coliseo es fanfiction… Se entiende. Es el personaje el que narra, a su forma, lo que le sucede. Es el lector el que interpretará los mensajes. Desde ya advierto OoC… Desde ya advierto un dramatismo que no va a cuadrar con los personajes, pero esta exaltación es en pos del drama, del amor, del drama del amor y del amor como enfermedad.

Probablemente lo expuesto a continuación sea un insulto para los verdaderos aficionados a esta forma de literatura. A mí me basta divertirme creando un híbrido hijo bobo en el proceso. Sólo espero que mis criaturas logren transmitir lo que sienten. Ahora, Disclaimer:

Este fic se crea sin ánimo de lucro, con personajes que no le pertenecen a la autora.

A su vez, el mismo se debe a un pedido hecho en el **juego de San Valentín** en el _**foro**_ _**Open! Walkers Inside**_ , rincón para los lectores y autores de fanfiction de The Walking Dead en español. El pedido fue hecho por Cass Watson y consistía (a modo de resumen, el pedido completo puede verse en el topic del foro) en un drama estilo Romeo y Julieta protagonizado por Andrea y Gareth, a raíz de la muerte de Amy en Terminus. A partir de allí, decidí crear para ella una satírica tragedia griega que, espero, sea de su agrado. (Temo, de verdad, que no lo sea). "A oír la radio se ha dicho"…

* * *

 **Santuario**

Tragedia en cuatro actos.

 _Personajes_

Gareth

Andrea

Mary

Alex

Carnicero Boy

Carnicero Leak

Amy

Terminianos

 _Primer acto_

 _Oscuridad. Tres paredes. Ninguna ventana. Sopor. Encierro. Gareth está sentado en una esquina, con los muslos sobre el vientre de su víctima cautiva._

 _Tuerce un mechón de su pelo rubio alrededor de su dedo índice izquierdo._

Gareth: ¿Cómo he llegado a ser responsable de decisiones que hace años no me concernían ni un poco? ¿Por qué de repente tengo a cargo más de cincuenta bocas y estómagos que esperan que de mi propio puño yo los llene? Quisiera tener la paz de quien espera la muerte. Quisiera cerrar mis ojos y no tener razón para abrirlos. Quisiera descansar como nunca, dejar atrás los ojos de mi madre pidiendo consuelo.

 _Andrea abrió los ojos hace rato y escucha con pesar la reflexión del joven._

Gareth: Ya he ordenado que encierren a los hombres que dudaron de la belleza de esta mujer e intento desprenderme de la primera impresión que me generaron sus ojos verdes. Su silueta corriendo, huyendo, escondiéndose de todos, menos de mí. Esa mirada de súplica que creí captar, el asentimiento antes de subirse a mi auto. Sus dedos en mi mano, instándome a llevarla conmigo. No puedo permitirme algo así. No puede ceder ante la normalidad, ante mis impulsos. Debo callarlos como callo todo. Como me despojo de mi moral, cuando mi cuchillo se hunde en el músculo del que he declarado mi enemigo. Porque cuando mastico su esencia sé, que todo lo que me sucedió a mí y a los míos me ha convertido en una bestia, en un monstruo que no acaba con su hambre, porque ni todas las muertes quitarán de mi mente y de mi alma esta necesidad de venganza. No, no quiero limpiarme la sangre de mis enemigos, pero tenerla a ella, tenerte a ti…

 _Dirige la visión hacia la izquierda, donde se encuentra la cabeza de ella._

Gareth: … tan cerca, me hace querer estar vacío de culpa, blanco de pureza, quiero mostrarme ante ti como el que hace mucho he sido, ser como aquel que olvidé. Recuperarlo. Ser él. Contigo. Tu belleza lastima, tu belleza desata guerras, ha desatado una en mi interior. Y no tengo armas con las cuales combatir.

 _Andrea se incorpora, se estira. Gareth no se inmuta. Lo estaba esperando._

Andrea _(furiosa pero calmada)_ :Estás enfermo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Déjame ir. Lo que llamas mi belleza está fuera de tus límites. Muy lejos de tu alcance. Dé…ja…me… ir.

 _Descubre que no se encuentra atada, aparta las piernas de Gareth y se pone de pie._

Andrea: No te molestes.

 _Camina hacia la puerta del vagón, quiere abrir pero la cerradura no cede. Incluso hay un candado, que no puede romper._

Andrea _(confundida)_ : Maldición…

 _Le cuesta estar de pie, mareada, cae al suelo. Gareth corre hacia ella y consigue atraparla. La funde en un abrazo._

Gareth _(oliendo su cabello)_ : No vas a irte de aquí. El que llega sobrevive. Y tú has llegado. Y sobrevivirás. A mi lado.

 _Los ojos de Andrea se cierran. Se derrite en la profundidad de la voz de su captor. En sus promesas. Recuerda los carteles de las vías de tren._

Gareth: Eso es… No tengas miedo. A mi lado, vivirás más que yo. Sobrevivirás más que todos, verás morir a quien señales, verás vivir al que te plazca, porque yo… sólo podré y querré complacer tus deseos, porque son los míos. Quieres vivir y yo lo mismo. Vivir conmigo es tu respuesta.

Andrea _(en sueños)_ : Solo… no se sobrevive…

Gareth _(susurrando con Andrea en sus brazos)_ : Exacto… Ahora duerme… Despertarás en un lugar mejor. El escenario de tu nueva vida te maravillará. No hay razones para correr. No tienes a alguien que te persiga. Dentro de las paredes de Terminus hay seguridad, para todo aquel dispuesto a unirse a nuestra causa. Todo aquel que sabe que el éxito se alcanza con sacrificios, es nuestro amigo y si ese es tu camino, lo sabrás, porque es un camino que se elige, carnicero o ganado, el carnicero siempre gana. Ganarás, ganaremos. Quien decida ser ganado, no perderá, porque la palabra lo dice, gana-do. Ganador. Gana ser la fuente de fuerza de los demás, es una bendición. Es _la bendición_. Y juntos se los haremos saber. Juntos le enseñaremos al mundo de lo que estamos hechos y el nuevo orden del mismo está a nuestro cargo. Mis sueños lo dicen, desde esa noche lo sé. Esa noche oscura que me iluminó y luego vi todo. Luego supe todo. Por qué estoy aquí… Por qué sigo aquí… Por qué llegaste a mí. Tu decisión me ha enamorado. Tus ansias de estar viva me hicieron identificarme contigo. Harías lo que sea por sobrevivir, lo sé, y lo harás. Pero no sola… sola no, solo no se sobrevive. Te amo, porque… lo sabes.

 _Le besa la frente. La escena se funde a negro._

…

 _Segundo acto_

 _Los jardines de Terminus. Mary y Alex se ocupan del huerto orgánico. Gareth y Andrea se sientan en la hierba. Los terminianos se alejan._

Mary: Desde que te incorporaste a nosotros, estos pocos meses, Andrea, no hay ansiedades entre los miembros de la comunidad. Reinas la tranquilidad. Gareth ya no desconfía de los recién llegados, ya no hay necesidad de considerarlos enemigos, porque has traído luz al alma ennegrecida de mi querido hijo y él no ve en los ojos de los sobrevivientes que quieren llegar y continuar ni un atisbo de la maldad que nos arruinó las esperanzas, que hoy, se encuentran renovadas. Tu poder de diálogo ha llegado a nuestras entrañas y se desperdigó allí como la sangre contaminada que viaja por las venas de todos nosotros… y le gana la carrera.

Andrea: Mary… Quisiera recrearme en tus palabras y creer que la calma circundante será eterna, pero el peligro continúa estando fuera y también dentro… He oído conversaciones entre los carniceros que ponen a prueba mi creencia en la tranquilidad dentro de los muros. Gareth…

Gareth _(nervioso)_ : No hay necesidad de hacerle caso a esas voces…

Andrea: No puedo evitarlo. Me persiguen. Atraviesan las paredes, arriban a mis oídos como la sirena de una ambulancia que acarrea al que tiene la vida pendiendo de un hilo. Y estoy soñando… con… una voz… que me llama.

Gareth _(sonriendo)_ : No has terminado de recuperarte de tu condición respiratoria… Alucinas, Andrea. Deberías reducir tus horas de guardia, no hay de qué o quién proteger los muros. Podemos mantener a raya a los errantes, no pongas en juego lo que has logrado con la sabiduría de tus experiencias pasadas.

Andrea: Lo sé… pero… mi grupo… ellos deben estar ahí afuera. Si pudiera salir de aquí, estoy completamente recuperada, debes confiar en mí… _(Le toma las manos)_. Los encontraré y los traeré. Sé que Philip me busca, sé que es posible que haya atacado la prisión para este momento y sé que Rick, que Glenn, Daryl… _(Hace una pausa)_. Sé que lo han logrado, se han ido en el momento preciso, o… han luchado y han ganado, lo sé. Tienes que permitirme ir en su busca… Merecen la oportunidad de vivir lo que vivo, de vivir conmigo, de vivir juntos, de… vivir. Finalmente. Aquí es posible vivir, aquí el que llega… no sobrevive… vive.

Gareth: Si es así como piensas, no sé qué podría hacer yo para detenerte. Si estás tan segura… _(Mira a su madre)_.

Mary _(serena)_ : Hay algo que deberías saber… querida… hija. Es lo que eres. _(Se dirige a los carniceros Boy y Leak)_. Lo que les pedí. _(Se vuelve hacia Andrea)_. Andrea, ayúdales. Debes conocer la verdad sobre nuestros cimientos.

Andrea: Yo los ayudaré, condúzcanme hacia allí.

 _Se alejan._

Gareth _(visiblemente asustado)_ : Madre… ¿qué has hecho?

Alex: Lo que necesitaba hacerse… Ella no puede salir de aquí y lo sabes.

Gareth: No puede ser real… ¡No puedes tomar esa decisión sin consultarme! Ella no… ella no… no es… Ella no es… _(Se agarra la cabeza)_.

Mary _(segura)_ : Nunca dejó de serlo.

Gareth _(visiblemente alterado)_ : No… No… ¡NO!

Alex _(sonriendo)_ : Nunca dejó de ser ganado.

…

 _Tercer acto_

 _La carnicería de Terminus. Los carniceros Boy y Leak conducen a Andrea hacia el lugar en donde se almacenan los productos._

Andrea _(acariciándose los brazos en busca de calor, se dirige a los carniceros)_ : ¿Cómo puede un ser humano pasar horas aquí sin morir congelado?

 _Caminan hacia un vagón con una letra "G" pintada en blanco. El carnicero Leak lo señala. Andrea camina hacia allí. Los carniceros se van a otro depósito._

Andrea _(pegando la espalda en la puerta, observándolos irse)_ : Huelo sangre. ¿Aquí se cometieron las atrocidades que imagino continuamente? Sólo espero que quien se encuentre allí esté vivo y en condiciones de ser salvado. Pero… ¿y si no? ¿Y si sólo encuentro muerte? ¿Y si no hay esperanza alguna para quien se halla detrás de esta puerta? ¿Y si son más de los que yo pueda salvar? ¿Y si ya han muerto… y acabo muerta pues los muertos se han levantado y recorren el vagón en busca de la vida que ya no tienen? Si el hambre les carcome el ser, si el hambre ocasiona en ellos la necesidad de arrebatarme mi carne para saciarse… nadie se percataría de mi ausencia. Gareth está con su familia en los jardines, tardaría horas en buscarme, no me encontraría. Debo hacerme de mi fuerza, debo abrir esta puerta y enfrentarme a lo que se encuentra dentro. Mi vida depende de ello.

 _Desenfunda su cuchillo._

Andrea: Sólo debo conocer la verdad. Y quizás la vida me responda, quizás mis sospechas se queden sólo en eso, quizás allí sólo hay animales de granja descuartizados, quizás no están ni Fred, ni Gregory, ni Felicia… Quizás ellos sí decidieron continuar viajando… Quizás no vea otra vez a Nick, a Lizzie, porque ellos debían ir en busca del resto de su grupo y su misión acabó de manera fatal. No, ellos no están aquí. No hay nadie allí más que trozos de cerdo o…

 _Golpea dos veces antes de abrir._

Andrea _(alumbra las esquinas del vagón con una linterna, vislumbra un bulto que se mueve en el fondo. Lo ilumina.)_ : No… No… No puede ser… _(Corre hacia allí)_.

 _Dentro de vendajes infinitos, Amy, rompe a llorar cuando la ve._

Amy (pálida, ojerosa, afiebrada, susurra): Has venido a rescatarme… me has escuchado…

Andrea: ¡No! ¡No! Amy, ¿eres tú? No puede ser posible… _(La mira de arriba abajo, toca sus vendas, se desespera)_. Tus… piernas… tus… manos… tu brazo… No…

Amy: Has venido… me has escuchado…

Andrea: ¡No! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¡No puede ser!... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

 _El antebrazo de Amy le acaricia la mejilla._

Amy: Estás aquí… porque me has escuchado…

Andrea _(le tiembla la voz)_ : No, Amy, esto no es real… _(Deja caer el cuchillo)_. No es real…

Amy: Un sueño no es… Pesadilla, tal vez. Pero has venido y es lo que me importa. Pero ya no puedo salir viva de aquí, no tengo la fuerza suficiente. Con cada palabra que te digo una parte de mi alma se evapora, he estado aguardando este momento y acabaré contigo mi último aliento…

Andrea: Amy… ¡NO!

Amy: Debes ayudarme. Termina esto. Por mí. No hay retorno desde aquí. Ya no quiero vivir así…

Andrea: No puedo hacer eso… No puedo… Voy a… voy a sacarte de aquí. _(Se limpia las lágrimas, intenta acomodarla y alzarla, Amy se queja de dolor)_.

Amy: Es inútil… Debes hacerlo. _(Su mirada se fija en dirección al cuchillo)_.

Andrea: No pienso hacerlo… no me obligues a hacerlo… Te llevaré conmigo. No… No. Es Inhumano. Es un castigo. Es peor que… ¿Pero qué he hecho? ¿Cómo dejé que pasara esto? Hace tiempo que dejo que esto te suceda… ¿Cómo no lo supe? Yo lo he permitido. Yo lo he consentido… es mi culpa… Lo siento…

 _Llorando, la acomoda en el suelo. Se quita la cadena con el dije de sirena y se lo coloca. Suspira y le cierra los ojos. Se escuchan pisadas. Los carniceros se acercan._

Andrea: Te adoraré por siempre…

 _Le besa los labios. Clava el cuchillo en su sien. La levanta. Sale del vagón. La cubre con su abrigo. Los carniceros la esperan. Pone a descansar a Amy sobre una mesa._

 _De forma precipitada los carniceros se abalanzan sobre ella y Andrea golpea al carnicero Leak en el cuello con el antebrazo haciéndolo caer, mientras mata al carnicero Boy de una puñalada en el cuello. Se agacha a rematarlo y utiliza el hacha que se le ha caído al carnicero Leak para dejársela bien clavada dentro del cráneo. Cubierta de sangre, se dirige hacia la salida._

…

 _Cuarto acto_

 _El salón de las gracias de Terminus. Paredes desnudas, nombres blancos escritos en el suelo. Andrea se quita los besos de Gareth de la piel. De pie, su rostro afligido, se dirige hacia los hombres y mujeres que están rezando._

Andrea: ¡El líder ha muerto! ¡Y yo con él me iré!

Terminianos: No… ¿qué ha pasado? No… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué este alboroto?

Andrea _(sombría)_ : Gareth falleció.

Terminianos _(sorprendidos)_ : Es imposible. Él ha hablado con nosotros una hora atrás. Está vivo. Como usted. Está vivo. Como yo, como yo.

Andrea: No está vivo, ya no más. Lo sé, porque lo he matado yo.

 _Silencio. Los terminianos se separan. Los niños lloran. Sus madres los acunan y miran a Andrea con reprobación. Los hombres se disponen a salir de allí, el más anciano permanece apagando, de a una, las velas._

Andrea: ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué a su habitación, cómo abrí la puerta, cómo se sorprendió al verme cubierta de sangre. Cómo corrí hacia sus costillas. He perdido todo… Ya no poseo nada. No tengo familia. No tengo amor. Ya no tengo… ni cordura.

 _La hoja del cuchillo destella con luz de sol que se cuela por un agujero en una ventana._

Andrea: Sólo hay algo que me queda por hacer… Lo que me han negado por tanto tiempo… No le debo promesas a Dale, no le debo promesas a Daryl, ni a Rick, ni a Beth, ya no queda alguien más, ya no interesa… Él se ha ido, gracias a mí, yo me iré con él y el mérito será sólo de mí. Lo siento, Amy… Pero estaremos juntas, finalmente, estaremos juntas.

 _Gareth llega corriendo._

Gareth: ¡NO!

 _Andrea hunde el cuchillo en su ojo izquierdo y se desploma en el suelo. Gareth, herido, se apresura a auxiliarla._

Gareth: No… No… Andrea… _(Limpia, como puede, la sangre)_. He escuchado todo. Estabas equivocada. He visto su cuerpo. Yo estaba equivocado. Creí que eso ya no ocurría. De verdad, me metí en los asuntos que me concernían, recibir a los recién llegados, mostrarles que el peligro aquí dentro no existía. Tenías razón. He descubierto que mi madre y mi hermano son el verdadero enemigo. Yo sí… Yo sí ya no poseo razón para vivir. Con tu muerte se apaga la última razón para continuar la satisfacción de tus deseos. Con tu muerte se apaga mi última oportunidad de irme de aquí, de prolongar este amor…

 _Entierra el cuchillo sobre su corazón. La última luz se apaga._

 _Fin._


End file.
